


Solamente un deseo

by BlairY00



Category: League of Legends, Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: BL, Gay, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairY00/pseuds/BlairY00
Summary: Finalmente las guardianes estelares han derrotado a Zoe, sin embargo, para salvar a su novia, Rakan ah tenido que entregar su voluntad y lealtad a la estrella obscura, el demonio Khada Jhin. Todo empeora cuando Xayah ni siquiera tiene un solo recuerdo de ambos.Mezcla 3 universos de League of Legends, Las Guardianas Estelares, las Estrellas Obscuras, y los aspectos de academia.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mezcla 3 universos de League of Legends, Las Guardianas Estelares, las Estrellas Obscuras, y los aspectos de academia.
> 
> Al principio pensaba que las estrellas obscuras estaban en el mismo universo pero al parecer, las estrellas obscuras estane en el canon del ocaso cosmico, pero para cuestiones de este fic. Se mezclaran o se tomaran ideas del mismo.  
Igualmente se agregaran detalles del canon original, de razas y nombres de las tierras por ejemplo, como sucede con rakan y xayah quienes son vastaya, aunque no tienen magia (los vastaya) son solamente humanos quiméricos.

Ser parte de las Guardianes Estelares le había dejado una dolorosa lección, ese asunto del bien y el mal, de lo correcto, lo incorrecto, de la amistad y el deber. Siempre lo arrastro a lo más profundo que podía llegar su alma y voluntad hasta que ya no pudo recuperar ninguna de las dos…

Todas ellas, las chicas estelares, solían hablarle del mundo, que este no se dividía en buenos o malos, y que la vida estaba llena de “grises y matices”. Le prometían recuperar los recuerdos de Xayah y todos los momentos que habían tenido juntos…pero eso no era fácil, no para él, su vida ya no estaba guiada por los brillantes colores de la luz estelar…

—Denle la bienvenida a su nuevo profesor de arte—Fiora, la subdirectora de la academia se dirigía a todos los alumnos. Una mujer cuya belleza solo era superada por su disciplina, les presentaba al hombre que remplazaría a su viejo profesor de arte. Pronunciando su nombre como si fuera uno más del montón, sin embargo, ese sujeto era todo menos un ser común—Su nombre es Khada Jhin — Rakan lo observo, se veía diferente sin su mascara y las galaxias que adornaban su atuendo. Tenía el cabello oscuro y recogido con particular esmero hacia atrás, sin un solo cabello en desorden, su piel era clara…tersa, tenía solo un par de arrugas, resultado seguramente de sus expresiones faciales, de una sonrisa poco usual, un poco inquietante a decir verdad.

—¡Rakan! A ti te gustan las artes, serás su asistente en las siguientes clases—Dictamino la mujer sin siquiera preguntarle y el muchacho hizo ademán de protestar, pero unos ojos rojos como sangre recién derramada le detuvieron en un instante. Fue una sensación de frio y crueldad la que le recorrió todo el cuerpo…aunque…¿Tal vez solo fuera demasiado apasionada? Rakan no supo distinguirlo, solo se limito a ser parte de aquel segundo encuentro con ese demonio…pues, aunque no pensaba presumirlo, ambos ya se conocían. 

En su batalla decisiva contra Zoe, todos los guardianas, viejos y nuevos, pelearon sin tregua, sin embargo, antes de terminar el conflicto, Xayah había cometido un error. El rencor contra sus viejas camaradas y el odio a si misma estuvieron a punto de consumirla en su totalidad y él, en un esfuerzo demasiado peligroso, hizo uso de la magia prohibida…esa que en sus días de locura, la pequeña y corrupta estelar le habían enseñado.

Un poder más allá de lo inimaginable deseaba cruzar a su mundo y Zoe, en su infantil cruzada, no lo había permitido ¿Por qué le entregaría el mundo a alguien más cuando podía divertirse con el ella sola? Ni siquiera la promesa de cumplirle cualquier deseo la orillaron si quiera a considerarlo. Pero para él, quien ya había perdido todo una vez, la historia fue completamente diferente. El deseo de liberarla de la obscuridad y destruir por completo las ataduras de la muerte, fue mucho más fuerte que el de mantener una galaxia segura.   
Además, aquel ser solo pedía algo insignificante, un capricho corriente en comparación con la vida y felicidad de su amada. A cambio de un deseo imposible para la estrella prima, él solo debería servirle a su nuevo amo hasta lograra cruzar completamente a su mundo ¿Qué tantas consecuencias podía traer algo tan simple como eso?

—¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo?— Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que ese hombre llego a su academia. Rakan intentaba acomodar una serie de lienzos en los caballetes del salón de artes, preparándolos para la clase del día siguiente, sin embargo la brusca pregunta en su contra le dejaban claro que no terminaría pronto. 

—¿Acomodo el material de tu clase?—Contestó evidenciando su acciones, levantando una ceja y poniendo una mano en su cintura. Los días desde que fue asignado como su ayudante pasaron sin repercusiones para la mayoría de sus compañeros, quienes no terminaban acostumbrado a su ausencia. Sara y Ahri solían buscarlo luego de terminar las clases, pero él se negaba a acompañarles, en parte por sus nuevas actividades y en parte, quizá más importante, para evitar ver los constantes coqueteos entre Xayah y Neeko. 

Él había aceptado perderla, sacrifico sus momentos más valiosos juntos para concederle una nueva vida, pero eso no significaba que doliera menos. La mayoría había olvidado a la memorable pareja, haciendo del proceso algo más sencillo, pero las guardianes estelares, en su afán de no dejarle solo, permitieron el retorno de sus criaturas mágicas para conservar sus propios recuerdos y poder ayudarle, algo loable, pero que no importaba, pues la única chica que le importaba, ni siquiera recordaría su nombre de no ser por sus amigas.

—El polvo caerá sobre ellos, los arruinara—El hombre delante suyo era la entidad cósmica que le había concedido su deseo, pero al parecer, el poder gastado para pasar a su “dimensión” y el conceder su deseo, lo habían encerrado en la forma de un profesor humano, uno que aún conservaba una considerable cantidad de fuerza y magia, pero que seguía siendo vulnerable.

—¿Sabes que son estudiantes no? La mitad de sus retratos no valdrá la pena—Aseguró y se limito a ver como el hombre trabajaba. Sino estuviera de tan mal humor por la situación con su “ex” le parecería intrigante la personalidad ajena. Frente a los demás, era un hombre callado, analítico, disperso e incluso podría decir que algo tímido, alguien completamente diferente a quien conoció en su desesperado primer encuentro.

—Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo, la imperfección de estas criaturas no es excusa para dimitir en mi propia disciplina—Rakan se sentó en un banquillo, esperando a que el hombre acomodara sus propios materiales y postrara en el una serie de trazos rojos, negros y blancos. Siempre ensayando con las pinturas a su disposición y robándole la mitad de su tarde con la excusa de tenerlo para la limpieza del final.

—A veces pienso que solo quieres mi compañía—Estaba sentado cerca del escritorio, recargando su rostro en su mano, claramente somnoliento por el tiempo sin moverse o hablar.

—Te estas sobreestimando, pero tampoco debería serte relevante si así fuera—Jhin en una insensible confesión, admitía que deseaba su compañía, aunque siempre fue así desde el principio. Incluso le había obligado a mudarse con él en un departamento lujoso y cercano a la escuela. Algo que todos sus compañeros ignoraban por completo. 

—¿Podemos irnos ya?, Esta empezando a obscurecer—Miro a la ventana pasando de largo la declaración extraña. Las estrellas del ocaso empezaban a mostrarse y la escuela estaba por vaciarse completamente.

—¿Qué más te da? En el departamento tampoco haces nada—El aludido sonrió de forma ofendoda, mostrando sus colmillos, un gesto que empezaba a adoptar luego de mudarse con él.

—Al menos en el departamento puedo acostarme…o bailar! Es tan aburrido quedarse en un solo lugar…—Explicó tratando de defenderse. Dentro del campo de las artes, la música y la danza siempre fueron sus favoritos, pero la pintura…tan quieta y pacifica, pocas veces llamo su atención.

—Tu mente es tan limitada…—Suspiro Jhin dando unos últimos trazos y permitiendo al muchacho limpiar su desastre. Fue casi una ironía que el deseo de salir y alejarse de la situación que lo atormentara lo llevara directamente a ella.  
Justo a la salida, Xayah esperaba junto con Ahri y Neeko por él, seguramente, otro intento inútil para recobrar sus memorias.

—Hola Rakan—Xayah le saludo primera. Desde su nuevo comienzo, el había intentado charlar, pero esta simplemente le había ignorado. Lulu teorizo que su mente inconsciente se negaba a aceptar el dolor que les había hecho pasar a todos y para Rakan, eso estuvo bien, no deseaba verla sufrir más.

—Xayah—Rakan le sonrió lo más indiferente que pudo, no quería verse extraño mirándola como si fuera un cachorro abandonado, desbordando amor y tristeza por alguien que ella ni siquiera conocía.

—Le dije a Xayah que deberíamos invitarte al karaoke esta noche, vendrán unas chicas y ya sabes, Rakan es sinónimo de fiesta salvaje—Ahri intentaba convencerlo, ella había tenido un leve enamoramiento por él, pero simplemente se hizo a un lado luego de ver la relación tan formidable que llevaba con la cuervo. 

—¡Eso seria genial!—Él contestó animado, cargando su maletín escolar justo detrás de su cabeza. Pero nada más al decir esas palabras pudo escuchar el bufido fastidiado del profesor a su lado, recordando claramente las normas que le había impuesto—Pero ya tengo planes esta noche—Agregó, rechazándolas en el acto.

—Vamos—Esta vez, los ojos de Ahri parecían más insistentes. No aceptaba que él se hubiera rendido con Xayah, no después de todo lo que pasaron. 

—Por favor—Esta vez, Neeko se acerco a él, tratando de secundar a su líder vulpina. Rakan, en ese momento pudo sentir una oleada de rencor por aquella chica, claro, intentaba ayudarle, ¿Pero quien fue en primer lugar, la que se interpuso en su relación? Neeko, aún cuando era amable y honesta, dejo muy en claro que si Rakan se descuidaba le robaría a su novia, una rivalidad que justo antes de todo el desastre con Zoe los había convertido en buenos amigos, la admiración de ambos por Xayah les había unido en tiempos pasados. Pero ahora, eso ya no era así.

—¿Todo esta bien?—Esta vez la voz de Jhin se elevo un poco más de lo habitual, haciéndolo sobresalir después de ser ignorado todo el tiempo que llevaba la conversación.

—Vamos profesor, hágale entender que los jóvenes debemos divertirnos de vez en cuando— Ahri se aferro a su brazo e intento hacerlo avanzar un par de pasos. Pero la respuesta del hombre había sido inmediata.

—De echo, preferiría que Rakan se alejara de ustedes por completo—El ambiente se sintió pesado ante la declaración tan honesta y descardada, todo era más lento. Los pocos caminantes que quedaban en la escuela había desaparecido por completo y el silencio se sobrepuso con violencia a cualquier ruido, ni siquiera el transito o las aves del atardecer se atrevieron a interrumpirle.

Xayah, Neeko y Ahri retrocedieron un paso, era como si estuvieran en presencia de un enemigo, de aquellos monstros que mandaba Zoe en su contra, pero, esa villana infantil ya no se encontraba entre ellos, ¿Qué era entonces esa presencia tan amenazante?

—¡JAJAJAJA!—La risa estridente corto la sensación mortal del encuentro. Rakan incluso lagrimeaba y se tocaba el estomago, desconcertando a las chicas delante suyo—¡Wou! ¡Cuánta seriedad!—Expresó sin que ellas lo entendieran, adelantadose a estar a un lado de Jhin. Ni siquiera lo vieron moverse.

—¿Qué esta pasando?—Ahri tenía ya la estrella para transformarse en su mano, instintivamente la había tomado al sentir la presencia maligna. Pero el ruido regresaba y el viento soplaba nuevamente entre ellos, solo unos pocos segundos siniestros que se desvanecieron ante la voz del guardián.

—No me malentiendan, pero deseo impulsar a Rakan a nuevos horizontes, no creo que “ir al karaoke” sea…—Jhin se tomo un minuto para pensar sus palabras, retomando el aire casual de su persona—…una actividad que le estimule adecuadamente—Terminó la idea y empezó a caminar, pasando a lado de ellas sin darle más importancia a la conversación. Rakan hizo ademán de seguirlo, pero un leve movimiento de la mano de Jhin lo previno de avanzar. El hecho de irse juntos despertaría demasiadas sospechas, así que debería esperar el tiempo suficiente para que todo resultara normal.

—Nunca le preste mucha atención al nuevo profesor, pero no es precisamente agradable—Sentencio Ahri con un suave sudor frio sobre su frente cuando Jhin desapareció de su vista—¿Estas involucrado con él?—Rápidamente la chica líder estaba a la defensiva, no podía dejar que ninguno de sus guardianes se viera involucrado, de nuevo, con un ente contaminado.

—Creo, soy su asistente, ¿Recuerdas?—Esta vez, él tono de la conversación ya no era tan amigable. Ahri tensaba el delgado hilo que los unía como compañeros, demasiado endeble para poder resistir más los bruscos intentos de obligar una relación que Xayah no deseaba—Bueno…chicas, yo me voy, como dije, tengo planes—Dijo adelantándose y esquivando el nuevo intento de agarre de Ahri, chocando accidentalmente su hombro con el de Neeko quien se había interpuesto en su camino. Ambas lo dejaron marchar y logro avanzar lo suficiente para dar vuelta a la esquina de la calle, solo deteniéndose para tomar un poco de aire…eso se sintió demasiado arriesgado.

—¿Si suspiras de ese modo porque no nos acompañas?—La voz irritada de Xayah le sorprendió desde la esquina donde recientemente había virado. Rakan no pudo evitar esta vez mirarla con amor y anhelo, sonriéndole tiernamente mientras bajaba el rostro. Siempre lo atrapaba en sus momentos más débiles.

—Sigues siendo la más sigilosa—Admiró en un suspiro recordando lo diferentes que eran. Nadie en un principio creyó en su relación, eran opuestos, sí, pero siempre habían sido el uno para el otro, como el sol y la luna, destinados a brillar juntos.

—Se que tu también eres un guardián estelar y que fuiste parte del equipo, pero no voy a dejar que las trates como lo haces, ella solo tratan de ayudarte y tu las rechazas. —Rakan perdió su sonrisa, ella no intentaba ser amigable…había estado tan acostumbrado al amor de su compañera que era difícil sentir las palabras afiladas que usaba contra aquellos que consideraba enemigos—Deja de darles problemas ¿Quieres?—Ella apunto su petición directamente al orgullo del vastaya. 

—Yo…—Dejo su boca abierta, quería pedirle perdón, acercarse y tomarla en sus brazos como antes, eliminar por completo la brecha que los separaba, pero la ultima campana de la escuela sonó, indicando su retraso a cumplir las ordenes de quien le había entregado la vida—Yo no tengo la culpa de su insistencia, ya deje muy claro que no me interesa ser parte de “su equipo de nerds”—Dio la sonrisa más grande que pudo—Además, realmente tengo planes, así que…adiós…Xayah…—Ella le envió una mirada indescifrable y la conversación termino tan súbitamente como había empezado.

Rakan, luego de dejarla atrás, había corrido lo más rápido que pudo a su departamento en un fútil intento de no odiarse a si mismo por tratarla de esa forma. Él la amaba, la quería con devoción, lo suficiente para no sacrificar su vida por una vil tardanza. Sin embargo…algo en su pecho se ennegrecía con cada palabra indiferente de su amada, y los intentos forzados de las otras guardianas solo empeoraban la situación.

—¿Por qué lo hacen?—Presiono sus dientes con fuerza al llegar al departamento, sintiendo como el veneno que alguna vez absorbió de Xayah empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo otra vez—¿Por qué no la ayudan a avanzar?—Rakan coloco una mano en su pecho con fuerza ¿Acaso Ahri y las demás no veían todo su esfuerzo? ¿No deseaban que Xayah fuera feliz?—¿Por qué siguen interfiriendo?—Se quejo nuevamente dejando que la luz verdosa y la obscuridad se marcaran en sus brazos y manos, delineando grietas negras en su piel.

—Basta—Una mano sobre la suya lo devolvió a su realidad. Nada más al llegar se había desplomado sobre la puerta cerrada. Ahora Khada Jhin extendía sus propios dedos sobre la piel marchita, dejándola tan limpia y clara como era en un principio—No me servirás si te corrompes—Nuevamente hablo, acariciando el la base de las plumas en su brazos deteniendo el flujo de negatividad que lo recorría y amenazaba con convertirlo nuevamente en un guardián obscuro.

—Ya, ya lo sé…—Rakan no tendía a los engaños. El mentir, especialmente al amor de su vida, le hacía sentir deplorable, débil, y, siendo un guardián estelar, era especialmente vulnerable a corromperse y era extraño que alguien “sumamente peligroso” como lo llego a decir Zoe, intentara aliviarlo, pero no importaba, solo dejaba que la obscuridad retornara en las manos de aquel sujeto.

—Debes alejarte de ellas—Ordenó Jhin tomando parte de las hebras del plumaje entre sus dedos, acariciándolas y analizándolas con especial atención. Rakan no hizo nada por alejarse de él y adormecido por la inusual sensación de frescura se recargo más en la puerta, dejando que el ser continuara con su exploración. Después de todo…ya nada podía empeorar…


	2. Parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un viaje misterioso al monte Targon, los viejos compañeros de la estrella oscura Jhin se hacen presentes.

Un grupo de chicos estaban reunidos en las afueras de su escuela. Lux y Ahri hablaban de la reciente desaparición del guardián vastayano. Dos días había pasado desde su pequeño encuentro en la puerta del colegio y ahora no se presentaba a clases.

—¡No!— La voz elevada de la líder estelar hizo callar a todos sus viejos y nuevos compañeros. Incluso Lux, la ex novata, se hizo más pequeña cuando Ahri se dejo llevar por el enojo—Yo…lo siento, pero me niego a que esto continúe más tiempo—Todos los demás también estaban serios por los acontecimientos, mucho más preocupados por la reciente ausencia. 

—Sí el no quiere regresar ¿Por qué debemos obligarlo?—Syndra suspiraba cansada, todos habían estado de acuerdo en dejar a Xayah y Rakan descansar después de la batalla. Lo merecían, al igual que los demás, además ella no quería involucrarse en esos asuntos.

—No es que él no quiera regresar, es que no puede—Sara le entregaba una soda a la chica de pelo rosa junto con una sonrisa. El equipo de guardianas liderados por Lux apenas se enteraba las dificultades pasadas por el suyo—Antes de separarse de nosotros, el menciono que recuperaría a Xayah a cualquier costo y después de eso, ella perdió sus recuerdos—Contesto ante la duda.

—¿Crees que Zoe…siga?—Jana preguntó, una de las chicas con más experiencia en el equipo de Lux.

—No lo creo…pero—Esta vez la pelirroja soltó un pesado suspiró, recordando el momento exacto en que el guardián le dio la espalda—No debí dejarlo partir solo…—La culpa inundo el ambiente, cada uno resentía la situación por la que estaban pasando.

—Pero…sigue siendo su compañero no? Nuestro compañero—Lux tomo animo suficiente para hablar, sea cual fuese la situación ella estaba segura de que el trabajo en equipo era la solución a todo problema—Si el tiene problemas para regresar con nosotros, solamente lo tenemos que ayudarlo a resolverlos—Dijo esta vez más decidida, ganándose una sonrisa de su propio equipo.

—Eso…tiene sentido para mi—Ezreal, aún cuando no conoció a Rakan del todo sabía bien que fue un viejo estelar y no dudaría en apoyarlo. 

—Y si alguien se interpone solo debemos volarlo en cientos de pedacitos—La mano de Jinx se poso en el hombro de Lux, siempre secundando las decisiones de su líder a pesar de sus diferencias.

Mientras tanto, en la entrada a un viejo bosque, con letreros de seguridad carcomidos por el tiempo y la antigüedad, un par de figuras caminaban abriéndose camino con dificultad entre la maleza. Las enredaderas parecían tener vida propia y se interponían en sus pies con tanta precisión que cualquier hubiera pensado que era adrede.

—¿Era necesario venir entre semana? Las personas preguntaran por que faltamos juntos y…no quisiera rumores extraños…ya sabes, profesor, alumno, no es exactamente la reputación que quiero tener—Rakan no dejaba de hablar mientras esquivaba una pequeña rama que caía a su lado. No era muy grande, pero estaba llena de espinas de colores obscuros y brillantes.

—¿Pensé que amabas el peligro?—Jhin también caminaba con dificultad, incluso con más que el mismo Rakan, algo parecía no quererlo dentro de aquel sendero boscoso que estaban escalando.

—Claro, amo el peligro, disfruto el conflicto, pero el drama es algo diferente…aunque me gusta que me miren…es por eso que acepte venir!—Los balbuceos del chico ave empezaban a costar trabajo al igual que sus saltos de tema, el aire cada vez estaba más viciado por una espesa bruma blanquecina—Aunque de seguro no tenía opción—Afirmo Rakan cuando la neblina cayo sobre ellos con una velocidad sobrenatural.

—Brillante—El sarcasmo del profesor se vio interrumpido cuando él mismo saco un arma de su cintura, sorprendiendo al chico a sus espaldas—Ahora, lo mejor para ti es que te mantengas callado—Agregó disparando cuatro tiros hacia delante, iluminando el camino y topándose con algo que ciertamente no estaba esperando. El camino neblinoso ocultaba un enorme barranco. Si hubiesen avanzado solo un par de pasos más, hubieran caído dentro de las entrañas del extraño monte—Transfórmate—Ordeno Jhin sin retroceder ni un solo paso ante la amenaza de caer.

—¿Qué?—Se quejó Rakan mientras poco a poco la luz de los disparos se iba dispersando y dejando el camino en penumbras nuevamente. Jhin apenas giro su cabeza de lado para verlo de reojo, un gesto suficiente para el otro bajara sus hombros. Un trato era un trato y el servirle incluía, para lamento suyo, obedecer ciertas ordenes—Bien, lo haré, pero sea lo que sea que tengas planeado hazlo rápido, desde que Riku y los pequeños guardianes se fueron ya no puedo permanecer tanto tiempo con la capa—Jhin asintió y Rakan, de acuerdo a lo prometido, dejo que una luz brillante de puro blanco y hermoso verde mar iluminara su cuerpo completo, vistiéndolo con su primer traje de batalla—Esto…mis colores han regresado…—Rakan se miro sin entender muy bien porque nuevamente era un guardián blanco, pero la mano de Jhin se acerco a él, entregándole un pequeño objeto con forma de escudo.

—La convergencia de Zeke—Contestó antes de que Rakan pudiera preguntar—Úsala, me permitirá vincularme a ti sin necesidad de tocarnos—Jhin, con una dificultad que Rakan pudo notar, hizo aparecer una mascara en su mano, una color hueso distinta a aquella dorada con la que lo había conocido—Con esto bastara—Se dijo a si mismo colocándosela y dándole un aspecto algo tétrico—Camina delante de mi, pero no te separes—El otro frunció el seño, justo delante estaba un precipicio—No caerás, te lo aseguro—Prometió el hombre y el chico no tuvo otra opción más que empezar avanzar.

—Lo que digas…—Contesto Rakan colocando el pequeño objeto como un prendedor en su traje. Justo delante de ellos, la bruma empezó a disiparse, mostrándole el camino a seguir en forma de un puente al cual no podía verle el fin. Como si el mismo se tratara de una luz guía. 

—Vamos—Jhin ínsito al joven y este, pasando saliva empezó su caminata. Realmente empezaba a preocuparse de la persona con la que había hecho su trato, algo en su interior le gritaba que se alejara de los planes del hombre, pero…sí el escapaba, ¿Qué pasaría con Xayah? ¿La dejaría ser tragada por la obscuridad? Sea cuales fueran las consecuencias, él no se arriesgaría a averiguarlo. Su determinación por salvarla no flaquearían tan fácilmente.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no piensa venir?—Sara, mejor conocida como Miss Fortune, se quejaba del la hora de clases perdida. Aparénteme el profesor Khada estaba de viaje en Shurima para participar como pianista en una obra importante.

—Eso es lo que acabo de decir—El profesor Heimerdinger, bajo los lentes enormes que siempre portaba, daba la noticia de mala gana—Al menos podremos adelantar un poco a nuestros asuntos…—Dijo empezando anotar montones de formulas en el pizarrón, ganándose la queja a uníoslo de parte del salón de clases. Solamente MissFortune y Ahri compartieron una mirada, esperando hasta finalizar la lección para poder conversar.

—¿Crees que esto sea una coincidencia?—Pregunto Sara a la chica zorro, quien le había contado de aquel raro encuentro con el profesor de artes.

—Nosotras nunca tenemos coincidencias—Afirmo ella empezando a preocuparse. Al no tener un horario coincidente, no habían notado la ausencia del profesor, pero desde el último encuentro que tuvieron con él pudo notar una extraña relación con su viejo amigo.

—Pero es demasiado obvio no lo crees, ni siquiera se molestan en ocultarlo—Apuntó la pelirroja, Rakan siempre había estado a lado de Khada Jhin desde que este entro a la escuela y nunca se quejo al respecto a pesar de su aversión a las actividades escolares.

—No estoy de acuerdo, realmente no sabemos que tanto se conocen, puede tratarse de la fachada de otra fachada—Ahri se llevo una mano a su frente, agotada de tanto pensar en las últimas semanas— solo nos queda esperar a que Khada regrese de Shurima—Ante la mención fue como si el asiento de Sara quemara, haciéndola levantar de golpe.

—¿Shurima?—Preguntó ella recordando un dato muy importante de golpe—¿No queda eso cerca del monte Targón?—La boca y ojos de Ahri se abrieron estrepitosamente, como si toda la información el viejos tiempos se arremolinara en su mente.

—No, no puede ser—Los ojos de Ahri miraban de un lado a otro analizando datos invisibles para todos los demás. El monte targon estaba estrechamente relacionado con la estrella prima…

—Sigue caminando—Rakan se detenía de vez en vez en la cuerda del puente para tomar un poco de aire. Estaba cansado, habían caminado por horas y cada paso hacia delante parecía pesarle más que el anterior, como si cada centímetro que avanzaban le robara el poco aliento que le sobraba—¿Esta es toda tu fuerza?—La voz de detrás de la mascara sonó juguetona y burlesca cuando uno de los pies de Rakan tropezó con los maderos del puente. Lo provocaba. Apenas se conocían, pero sabía bien como presionar sus puntos débiles, presionar su orgullo y obligarlo a avanzar.

—Claro que no, esto no es un juego para mi—Dijo soltando la cuerda y caminando hacia el frente. Sentía la presión en sus músculos, la altura afectaba su cabeza y pulmones y, para colmo, el hecho de que Jhin caminara tan campante y relajado detrás suyo le molestaba. A diferencia del inicio del viaje, donde lo vio lidiar con dificultades, ahora parecía fresco e incluso alegre.

—Falta poco—Comentó Jhin, no supo bien si para si mismo o para aliviar un poco su carga, no hizo mucho caso, lo importante es que sus palabras se vieron cumplidas minutos después, cuando enfrente de ellos el puente terminaba y la neblina se disipaba por completo.

—Pero…qué es este lugar?—Rakan miro alrededor suyo, ya no estaban en Runaterra, el cielo estaba oscuro y parecía no tener fin. Las estrellas formaban espirales y figuras que poco coincidían con las familiares de valoran o su natal Jonia y, debajo de ellos, las nubes obscuras apenas dejaban ver la punta de miles de montañas tan altas como la habían escalado.

—Estamos en el inicio de todo…—Jhin camino hacia delante, cuatro pilares estaban delante suyo, cada uno con una forma peculiar y una presencia destacable—Hemos llegado a la cima del monte Targon—Anuncio mientras Rakan avanzaba a uno de los pilares, el último al fondo, uno demasiado familiar.

—Este lugar…¿Eh estado aquí antes?—Se pregunto a si mismo mientras estiraba una mano para tocar la piedra pulida, pero antes de siquiera rozarlo fue bruscamente interrumpido cuando su muñeca fue sujetada por una fuerza invisible.

—¡Marchen! ¡Marchen! ¡Marchen!—Una voz con eco espectral se elevo en el aire, deteniendo los pasos de Rakan en el acto—¡Los planes de la oscuridad cósmica están marchando!—Una figura repentinamente aprecio justo delante de él, haciéndolo retroceder intentando zafarse del agarre, pero justo al dar el paso hacia atrás, choco con un cuerpo más, otro idéntico al que estaba delante y que le detuvo de su escape.  
Tenia una mascara de bufón unida con un sombrero de carnaval que le cubría completamente el rostro, su pecho estaba desnudo, pero revelaba una piel traslucida y brillante a pesar de sus colores negros. Una forma que le recordaba demasiado a su primer encuentro con Jhin.

—Ni se te ocurra—Jhin avanzo hacia ambos, disparando directamente a la cabeza del ser que sujetaba a su joven compañero.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Que temperamental Jhin! ¡Como si le fuera a hacer algo a tu mascota!—La risa estridente y maniática volvió a hacer presencia. Rakan se enderezo rápidamente y se coloco justo a un lado de Jhin cuando el clon desapareció de detrás suyo.

—Yo no soy la mascota de nadie—Se defendió Rakan, pero una mano de jhin le sujetaron del hombro y le hicieron mirarlo—No lo soy—Le dijo esto directamente a aquel con quien había echo el trato, ganándose una risa baja del mismo y también, casi de manera amable una caricia en su mejilla que viajo a sus labios para volver su petición de silencio mucho más física. 

—¿Vienes a destruirnos demonio dorado?—La voz distorsionada de una mujer se escucho mientras uno de los pilares se iluminaba.

—¿Te atreves a regresar después de abandonarnos?—Otra voz espectral de un varón, uno de presencia calmada y tétrica revelo a un hombre iluminado por la luz de una linterna obscura y vieja.

—Oh…Tresh, Karma…tan dramáticos como siempre—Jhin permaneció a lado de Rakan mientas tres figuras se elevaba delante de ellos de manera monstruosa y espeluznante.

—¿Qué son ellos?—Rakan miro como los seres delante no eran mas de su tamaño sino enormes criaturas que los observaban como si se trataran de simples hormigas, colocándose detrás de Jhin por puro instinto.

—Somos devoradores de galaxias vivas, sombras creadas por la obscuridad, la entropía encarnada, pequeño vastaya, algo que tu mente no entendería—Contestó el hombre de la linterna.

—Estos son mis viejos compañeros Rakan, aquellos que luchan contra el ocaso…las estrellas obscuras—


	3. Parte 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las estrellas obscuras se presentan a la par de un nuevo enemigo para las guardianas.  
Un extraño comportamiento de Jhin hacia Rakan ¿Demasiado cariñoso?
> 
> pd: La pieza que toca Rakan imagino como el predulio en c menor de Rachmaninoff

En la cima del monte Targon, Rakan presenciaba la fuerte discusión entre su actual maestro, Khada Jhin y tres presencias sobrenaturales, una mujer extrañamente calmada llamada Karma, un hombre loco y amenazante a quien llamaban Shaco y un ser fantasmal y bizarro que se presento como Tresh.

—¿Qué clase de trato vienes a ofrecernos esta vez Khada?—El hombre de la linterna, se veía sumamente ofendido por la sola presencia del tirador y su siervo.

—¿Ofrecer? ¿Yo?—Jhin soltó un risa—Ustedes son los que deben negociar conmigo, no al revés—Dijo completamente seguro de si mismo antes de que una guadaña brillante y a la vez obscura atravesara su cuello de manera fantasmal. A diferencia del primer demonio con el que se habían topado, cuyo cuerpo podía volverse tan físico como el suyo, los otros dos estaban incapacitados para hacer contacto.

—¡Ya! Si no nos liberas, tu mismo te pudrirás en ese mundo al que haz cruzado— Se quejo Tresh y Jhin no contesto nada—¿¡Crees que vamos a rogar después de lo que hiciste!?, Yo no te necesito para eso—Le grito el hombre y desapareció poco después, negándose a escuchar más.

—Jhin…puede haber sabiduría en la guerra, pero lo que tu buscas va más allá del caos y ese no es el fin de los corruptores—La mujer empezó a desvanecerse, una más que rechazaba la presencia del artista.

—¿Y tú? ¿También te encerraras en el pequeño escenario de te fue impuesto?—Shaco, como cada cierto tiempo, soltó una risotada, y lamió el filo de un chuchillo con un deleite malsano.

—Solo déjame salir un rato y veremos—Se acerco rápidamente a ellos dando una carnavalesca pirueta que dejaba en claro su flexibilidad sobrehumana, casi como si el fuera su próxima victima.

—¡Rakan, acércate!—Jhin, después de haberlo ignorado casi toda la conversación le llamó, haciendo que le otro frunciera el seño.

—Ya estamos cerca—Contestó Rakan. Habían estado lado a lado todo el tiempo. Pero a Jhin eso no lo le importo. Luego de un bufido hastiado lo tomo del brazo, casi pegando sus pechos en el proceso.

—Siempre, cada ocasión, tan hablador…—El solo ojo rojo que se dejaba ver estaba clavado en él, queriendo atravesar su alma en el proceso. Era bastante tolerante con la tardanza de Rakan para obedecer sus ordenes, pero aún así, nunca pudo evitar sentirse frustrado y molesto.

—¡Ok, ok! Cerca, ya entendí—Dijo separándose de él e inclinándose delante suyo con un suave sudor empezando a recorrer su frente. La mano de Jhin ahora acariciaba su cabello verdoso, enredándose en él como si le tuviera cariño. 

—Esto será más que suficiente para soltar tus cadenas un poco bufón—La mano que propiciaba la caricia solamente era un distractor para la otra, que arrancaba sin miramientos una pluma brillante del rostro del guardián—¡Ahora ve! ¡Diviértete!—Le grito entregándole la pluma, y, después de que la risa tanto de Khada como del arlequín se elevaran, un estruendo ensordecedor en la montaña se escucho, aunque eso fue lo último que vio, pues Rakan intento levantarse en ese momento, pero sus ojos solo lograron percibir la obscuridad.

En otro lugar, cerca del parque donde meses atrás Sara y Lux habían compartido una misión. Otra pequeña junta de emergencia se llevaba a cabo, la guardiana de rosa había llamado a Ahri con urgencia, siempre admirando su destreza para resolver los problemas, sin embargo, solamente la zorro, su teniente y Ezreal se habían presentado.

—¿Qué sucede ahora?—Ahri tenía un severo dolor de cabeza después de haber estado investigando toda la tarde sobre el monte Targon. Había leído tanto como le fue posible y esta vez, ni un rollo de canela de la pastelería Pantheon le iba ayudar.

—Ah…yo, ¡veras!—Luz empezó a mover sus manos frenéticamente a los lados, buscando las palabras adecuadas para expresar su problema, pero un golpe en la cintura de parte de Poppy le hizo concentrarse—Lulu vio algo en el cielo ayer por la noche—Dijo la Guadiana mucho más seria—Creemos que se trata de un ser de energía corrupta—Añadió.

—Explícate—Exigió Miss Fortune, también ajetreada por haber acompañado a su líder todo el rato en sus lecturas.

—Dice haber visto un hombre caer de las estrellas y en sus sueños pudo observarlo mejor, tenia el cabello plateado y una bufanda roja—Ahri y Miss Fortune pusieron mala cara a las noticias, algo tan específico no podía ser una buena noticia.

—¿Podría tratarse de un nuevo guardián?—Preguntó Sara esperando que no se tratara de un enemigo.

—No lo creo, ese hombre estaba envuelto en tinieblas—Poppy estaba cruzada de brazos. De acuerdo con lo que su pequeña amiga yordle le había dicho, ese hombre que cayo de las estrellas parecía más un monstruo que un amigo.

—También tengo algo que decir—Dijo Ahri, era mejor dar todas las malas noticias de una sola vez—Estoy casi segura de que nuestro profesor de arte esta muy relacionado con los problemas que estamos por enfrentar—

—¿Tu profesor de arte?—Tanto Poppy como Lux levantaron una ceja, dudosas.

—Su nombre es Khada Jhin, en este momento se supone que debe estar dando su concierto en Shurima—Explico rápidamente la chica líder, pero de pronto, antes de que pudieran seguir con su conversación, un luz brillante se aproximo a ellas a toda velocidad—¡A un lado!—Les grito Ahri, empujando a Lux para derribarla y recibiendo un corte en su brazo derecho.

—¡Ahri!—Lux apenas se levanto vio la sangre correr del hombro de la chica que la había protegido. Apenas había logrado esquivar esa flecha cobriza.

—Gracias por revelarme su ubicación—La voz fantasmal de un joven llamo la atención de todas. Su bufanda color rojo se mecía con el viento al igual que su cabello plateado—Ahora díganme donde queda Shurima…—Exigió saber el recién llegado.

Mientras tanto, lejos de aquel parque de valoran, la luna estaba sobre Shurima, brillante y hermosa sobre un cielo despejado. A Rakan siempre le gusto esa imagen, el cielo nocturno le recordaba sus días haciendo fogatas en fiestas de fines de semana, era algo realmente bello y único de ver. Agradecía poder estar contemplando aquella luna junto con esa melodía, ¡Ese si era su cielo! Y estaba siendo acompañado por un sonido suave y vibrante, un toque tras otro en lo que reconocía como un piano de cola. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿En donde se encontraba? ¿No estaba hace un momento en la cima del monte Targon?

El sonido de piano se volvió más grave y lento a la par de que sus pies tocaron el suelo. Junto a él, un montón de ropa en el suelo, utilería que representaba los fragmentos de un castillo en ruinas…de una vida eclipsada por la tragedia… y, a su lado una simple nota escrita con la caligrafía más bella que pudo haber visto en su vida…

“No hagas ruido al despertar y disfruta el espectáculo”

—Por supuesto…—Rakan se acababa de levantar de un sillón aterciopelado rojo detrás del escenario más grande y al aire libre de Shurima, la ciudad más prospera del desierto. A unos pasos, el sonido maravilloso del piano era liberado por las hábiles manos del pianista en escena. Un hombre enmascarado con botas doradas representaba la trágica muerte de dos amantes causada por un solitario lobo de cacería y su domadora albina…un desenlace triste que causo el furor y los aplausos de todo el publico.

Al terminar, después de casi una hora de diversas actuaciones y presentaciones radicales y llamativas. Jhin por fin se acerco junto con los demás miembros del elenco, todos ellos felicitándose por la gran actuación, excepto el pianista que caminaba discreto entre la multitud de tramoyistas, representantes y actores varios.

—¿Qué te pareció la obra Rakan?—Su voz rápidamente lo distrajo del desfile de celebridades sobrias que pasaban a su lado, ignorándole como si no fuera nadie, pero no fue capaz de contestar, una mujer broceada de ojos vivaces y fuertes se acerco a Jhin.

—¿Este es tu amante Jhin?—Pregunto la mujer, sacando un color rojo intenso en los pómulos del más joven de todos, quien solo atino a dar un paso atrás y negar con ambas manos.

—Jajaja, creo que esta confundida señorita—Soltó con una risa nerviosa, pero la mujer solo suspiro y negó.

—¿Es al menos mayor?—Se quejó ella sin escucharlo—Los artistas de tu tipo siempre son demasiado extravagantes—Fue como si las palabras de Rakan no hubieran llegado a sus oídos.

—Es mi aprendiz—Jhin explico sin mucho animo, caminando a lado de Rakan, justo al sillón color rojo donde había estado dormido, mismo sitio donde estaban las cosas del artista.

—Si deseas un contrato no puedes pasearte con un chico de escuela como sin nada Jhin—La mujer exigió, liberando todo el desprecio de los ojos del pianista.

—Yo nunca dije que fuera a tocar para ustedes, este fue un evento único que coincidía con asuntos personales en estas tierras—Afirmo Jhin, tomando la mano de Rakan y empezando a caminar a la salida. Dejando a la mujer hablándole al aire, solamente liberándolo cuando llegaron al estacionamiento.

—Conduce—Jhin le paso las llaves de su Ford Falcon del año. Entrando al auto sin siquiera preguntar. Rakan suspiro entrando también, recorriendo el asiento hacia atrás para comodidad de sus piernas antropomórficas y mirando un momento el rostro pálido de su acompañante. Ciertamente Jhin tenía actitudes “peculiares” cuando se trataba de su persona, no era raro que los confundieran con una pareja.

—Sabes…negar que soy tu amante y luego salir de la mano conmigo es un poco contradictorio—Dijo mientras encendía el auto y un ligero rubor le recorría el rostro al recordar el incomodo momento.

—No veo que eso te moleste—Dijo Jhin con aparente falta de interés, recargando su mano en el borde bajo de la ventana.

—Para mi es algo natural permitir a los demás admirarme a través del tacto, pero…tu no eres un Lohtla—Era cierto que en su pequeño poblado las personas demostraban sus sentimientos sin ninguna vergüenza, en el caso de Rakan, sus emociones se veían reflejadas en sus movimientos pintorescos a través del baile, el caso de Xayah se expresaban con movimientos audaces a través de la pelea. Ambos bastante físicos. Pero Jhin no era como ellos, no entendí el porque de su comportamiento.

—¿Te molesta?—Jhin pregunto mirándolo directamente, como si las luces de la calle camino a Valoran hubieran perdido su atractivo—¿O te pone nervioso?—Sonrió al decirlo, complacido por la idea de generar inquietud al chico vastaya

—Pff, claro que no estoy nervioso, es solo un poco raro viniendo de ti—No pudo ver muy bien a Jhin por mantener la vista al frente, pero pudo notar por el rabillo del ojo como este se movía de su lugar—¿Además que haría alguien como yo, con alguien como tu?—Dijo con gracia en su voz, Jhin era un ser extraño con gustos extravenes y él era un chico que amaba la libertad y a su dama, aún cuando esta no lo quisiera de regreso.

—¿Por qué no lo averiguas?—Jhin se acerco a él, tocando su cintura y estomago, subiendo hasta su pecho y bajando en una caricia descaradamente provocadora, revolviendo por completo sus emociones por lo súbito que había sido.

—Espera, espera ¿¡Que estas haciendo!?—Le preguntó orillando el auto y frenándolo lo más rápido que pudo para detener las caricias inquietantes que iba descendiendo cada vez más—¿Estas loco? ¿A que estas jugando?—Retiró la mano de su cuerpo con premura. Había sido una fortuna que la carretera del desierto estuviera vacía en esos horarios—¿Quieres que nos matemos?—Habló mirándolo a los ojos, solo para notar la escasa distancia entre ambos y sentir los labios cruelmente dulces de Jhin pegarse a los suyos junto con una caricia en su mejilla. Un toque efímero que lo hizo girar su rostro nuevamente al frente, molesto consigo mismo por no haberlo evitado.

—No vuelvas a frenar así—Dijo Jhin acomodándose en su asiento sin tocar más el tema. Aun les faltaba un largo camino hacían Valoran.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rakan empieza a tomar forma, los verdaderos motivos de Jhin empiezan a revelarse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me pregunto si alguien leera esto XD jajaja  
Digo, hay votos...
> 
> ¿A alguien más le gusta esta bizarra ship? Es un misterio ~

Un beso, un solo beso. Ni siquiera se despidió de él al salir por la mañana, seguramente se molestaría por eso, aunque, ellos no eran ninguna pareja, no tendría porque tener ese tipo de “detalles” con él.

—¡Bah!—Desairó su propio pensamiento, ¿Cómo se podría imaginar una situación tan ridícula? Es decir, podía sentir una “chispa” entre ambos, pero en realidad dudaba que Jhin se fijara en alguien más que en si mismo y él, bueno, ni siquiera se había puesto en un escenario sin su querida vastaya.

—Rakan—Una voz familiar le llamo. Enfrente suyo Xayah llevaba su maletín escolar en su espalda y no solo le estaba dirigiendo la palabra, sino que se acercaba lo suficiente para ver sus ojos tan de cerca que podía ver el amarillo brillante de sus iris—Te ves cansado—Señalo luego de que el tiempo recobrara su ritmo.

—¡Xayah!—Atino a llamarla con animo, separándose un poco de ella al recordar los labios del otro hombre sobre los suyos—Bueno…tuve un par de días extraños—Agregó desviando la mirada, ligeramente avergonzado. Por primera vez desde que se conocían se sentía culpable, nunca había besado a nadie más que a ella desde que comenzaron a salir y ahora a tan solo unos días de…haberse separado, ¿Besaba a alguien más?. Realmente se sentía como un fracaso.

—¿Paso algo?—Pregunto aún en la entrada de la escuela, pero antes de darle oportunidad de decir algo, una chica llego corriendo a su lado. Saltándole encima tan repentinamente que casi hace que pierda el equilibrio.

—¡Chica ave!—Neeko la abrazo por el cuello, restregando su mejilla con la de ella—Neeko te extraño mucho—Dijo sin soltarla, mirando de reojo a Rakan.

—Neeko…ya te dije que dejes de hablar en tercera persona—Regaño Xayah, dando un par de giros hasta quitársela de encima, esperando escuchar la respuesta del chico, pero al devolver la mirada este ya se había marchado.

Rakan había huido a los casilleros, donde su breve encuentro no paso desapercibido para Ahri, quien los observaba desde la distancia, aún pensativa por su encuentro con el hombre misterioso.

—¿No piensas luchar por tu chica?—Intercepto cuando llego a su lado. Justo sus casilleros quedaban en la misma hilera. Él no se molesto en mirarla.

—Ella ya no es mi chica—Comentó cerrando su casillero con lo que Ahri noto era más fuerza de lo habitual. Le molestaban sus palabras.

—Tenemos que hablar—Ella se apresuro. Había llegado temprano en su espera, dispuesta a interrogarlo, pero los demás estudiantes empezaban a llegar y necesitaba algo de discreción.

—No me interesa salir contigo—Rakan la rechazo, mofándose de ella. Tiempo atrás, ambos habían sido los chicos más populares de la escuela, muchos habrían apostado que terminarían juntos, pero Xayah llegó y Ahri termino por volverse la líder de su escuadrón, dejando su imposible historia en el pasado.

—Deja de jugar, necesitamos ser serios—Habló acercándose para tomarlo del brazo, siendo esquivada.

—¡Pff! Serios, que aburrida—Despreció de inmediato mirando de reojo el vendaje en su hombro. Era raro que tuviera un rasguño teniendo a Soraka en su equipo—Estas herida—Observó con un tono menos dañino. 

—Como dije, tenemos que hablar, fuimos atacados mientras tu estabas de vacaciones—Rakan torció los labios, no quería involucrarse demasiado o mejor dicho, no debía. Aunque tampoco es como si tuviera muchas opciones.

—Bien…creo que podríamos vernos—Acepto resignado. Cualquier cosa que le pasara a las guardianas no le interesaba demasiado, pero un nuevo enemigo podía repercutir en él, en ella…

—Eso pensé—Ahri adquirió un brillo mucho más estable, las sombras en su rostro formadas por sus cejas tensas desaparecía—Y en serio…—Uno de sus dedos se aproximo rápido a la barbilla de Rakan, moviéndole el mentón de lado para ver su cara con exceso de confianza. Estaba demasiado cerca, examinando las tenues ojeras que empezaban a formarse bajo sus ojos—Descansa, no quiero que pierdas tu brillo—Dijo ella en una frase que terminaba su conversación. 

Rakan toco su barbilla cuando ella se fue, mostrando su dentadura y colmillos en una sonrisa forzada que ocultaba su enojo. Todo el mundo lo trataba como si fuera una presa y empezaba a hartarse de ello ¿Donde quedo “el encantador”? 

El tiempo pasó hasta que por fin llego el turno de Jhin. Más de un alumno le pregunto por su concierto, muchos miraron las transmisiones en vivo del pianista misterioso, una joya talentosa y sin precedente, incluso una que otra ilusión de enamoramiento surgió de parte de sus alumnos. Pero el desaire no demoro, su habitual actitud distante e incluso aburrida borro cualquier actitud romántica que el alumnado pudiera tener con él.

—Rakan—La voz firme pero casualmente baja llamó a su asistente cuando casi todos estaban por irse, como siempre, esperando un entorno mucho más privado para reprenderle.

—¿Sí?—Le sonrió, fingiendo no saber el porque de su enojo.

—Te fuiste sin mi permiso—“Sin su permiso” las palabras retumbaron en su orgullo, él era un ser libre, al menos su alma lo era, aún después de haber aceptado la esclavitud en sus manos, el siempre seguiría siéndolo.

—¿Tengo que pedir permiso por todo lo que hago?—Insubordinación. Su lengua ansiaba replicar con esmero y desprecio las condiciones de su rutina. Y la pregunta que fingía ignorancia fue demasiado mal actuada para pasar desapercibida.

—Unos ojos demasiado desafiantes para una criatura en tus circunstancias—Jhin regreso con sequedad y no parecía del todo ofendido por su actitud, incluso podía notar como una sonrisa sádica se asomaba en sus labios—Esta noche tendrás que hacer un trabajo para mi, así que termina de ordenar esto y ve al departamento—Ordeno dejando que el aire de misterio por su tarea envolviera su mente y empezando su andar hacia la puerta de salida del salón.

—Espera…¿Esta noche?—Rakan recordó de momento su platica pendiente con Ahri, siguiéndolo hasta la puerta y alcanzando a tomarlo de la muñeca—Yo pensaba salir—Insistió tensando el hilo de su buena suerte.

—¿Sí?—Jhin se giro, tomando su rostro con su mano libre, apenas poniendo la mano sobre su mejilla, dejando que Rakan mantuviera su propio contacto con él—¿Y con quien piensas salir?—Indago sin perder el toque sombrío de su voz. 

—¡Profesor Khada!—Neeko y Soraka llegaron en la entrada, sonrojadas por la escena que presenciaban—La…directora me pidió llamarlo…—Soraka agacho la mirada cuando los ojos de Jhin se encontraron con los suyos en un movimiento precipitado que lo alejo del alumno ¿Siempre había sido tan intimidante?

—Iré de inmediato, Rakan, termina tus deberes—Indico antes de retirarse, recobrando ese aire silencioso. El vastaya solo asintió con un gesto, un poco retraído por haberse descuidado, aún cuando era obvio el tiempo que pasaba con Jhin a solas, no quería despertar ningún rumor en la escuela que pudiera llegar a oídos de las guardianas. 

—Te ves nervioso—Neeko se acerco al chico con soltura, invadiendo su espacio para mirarlo de cerca y si no fuera por la estatura de Rakan, considerablemente más alto, se hubiera sentido un poco acorralado por ella.

—Necesitas anteojos—Le contestó recobrando la compostura y alejándola con un dedo sobre su frente, notando de paso como Soraka miraba aún la esquina donde Jhin había desaparecido—¿Pasa algo nerd?—Dijo para llamar su atención y ella solo negó rápidamente con sus manos y cabeza.

—Nada, nada—Se apresuro la soporte del equipo, recordando el motivo de su presencia en ese lado de la escuela—¡Ah! Ahri me dijo que te esperaba en la pastelería—Él levanto una ceja.

—¿La pastelería?—Por un momento se quedo pensativo el recuerdo de su antiguo equipo devorando los pastelillos del lugar —¡Espera, hoy no creo…!—Estaba a punto de negarse, pero las chicas notaron sus intenciones, escapando rápidamente. Dejándolo sin muchas opciones. No tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con Jhin al respecto, aunque…por otro lado, la directora lo tendría entretenido al menos unos minutos, después del concierto que dio en Shurima seguramente lo ascenderían o algo así. Además, estaba demasiado intrigado por el ataque hacia las chicas, debería tomar la oportunidad ahora que podía—Demonios…—Se dijo asimismo cerrando el aula velozmente y apresurándose al lugar del encuentro con la líder guardián, no sin antes ver desde la ventana como Xayah aguardaba en la entrada, seguramente esperando a alguien—No creo que note un poco de polvo…—

En la pastelería, Ahri se encontraba sentada tomando una taza de té. Había enviado a su teniente a vigilar al profesor junto con Ezreal, no quería perder detalle de sus actividades, no después de la obvia relación que tenía con Rakan y menos depues del ataque que sufrieron sus guardianas.

—¡Ey!—Desde la entrada aproximándose a su mesa, su cita llegaba apresurada—No tengo mucho tiempo así que ve al grano quieres—Se notaba su ansiedad. 

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Tu dueño no te abre la jaula?—Él chico frunció el seño en cuanto escucho el apelativo hacía Jhin, pero no pudo negarlo, no cuando era técnicamente verdad—No te preocupes por él, las chicas escucharon que tendría una reunión con los profesores para nombrarlo como el titular del festival de verano, y luego una gran fiesta por su excelente actuación en Shurima—Explico ella luego de ver su expresión—¿Fue tan maravilloso como en los videos?—Preguntó bajando su taza sin dejar de ver la expresión sorprendida, confirmando sus sospechas.

—No es lo que te estas imaginando—Aclaro casi al momento, esperando en silencio mientras servían el postre de chocolate que habían pedido para él. Ahri aún recordaba su debilidad por la golosina, invitándolo con ella a que se sentara.

—Explícame entonces—Intentó no exigir, pero detestaba ver como le mentían en su cara—Sí lo haces, te diré lo que descubrimos sobre el monte targon…—Ofreció para afianzar su petición y Rakan suspiro.

—¿Tanta culpa tienes por haberme abandonado?—Preguntó mordaz, aunque cuando ella por fin lo miro de vuelta, dejo de lado su intención de insultarle. Él estaba al tanto de su culpa por haberle dejado a su suerte junto con Xayah—Si te lo digo, debes prometer guardar silencio y mantener a las guardianas alejadas de mi—Pidió casi amable, esperando que ella accediera.

Así, una larga charla comenzó entre ambos. Rakan explico el pacto con Jhin, como logro recuperar a Xayah después de su batalla contra Zoe y evitar que esta se corrompiera a cambio de una vida de servicios y las memorias de su amada. También explico el poder que poseía, como se autodenominaba estrella obscura y la fuerza de la que podía ser capaz, además de su preocupación de despertar las memorias de Xayah si se encontraba demasiado cerca.

—¿Por qué alguien como él quiere tus servicios?—Ahri preguntó irritada, algo no cuadraba del todo. Las acciones aparentes de Khada Jhin podían catalogarse como “buenas” considerando que recupero una vida en el proceso y no estaba dañándolos directamente, pero…algo no encajaba del todo. ¿Por qué tener a un guardián estelar como sirviente cuando se suponía que sus poderes eran mucho más grandes que los de todos ellos?

—No lo sé, creo que esta escapando de su dimensión o algo así…sabes que los universos paralelos siempre me han dado escalofríos—Dijo mientras simulaba un temblor, mucho más relajado y con su pastel a medio comer.

—Eso tendría sentido, considerando que mandaron a un demente mal vestido a buscarlo—Aún recordaba al hombre de cabello blanco, disparándoles flechas como si no hubiera un mañana y yéndose nada más sin alguna razón a Parente, como si solo se hubiera estado divirtiendo con ellas. Esta vez era el turno de Ahri de compartir su poca información sobre el maleante, realmente solo fue un breve encuentro, los suficientemente intenso para saber que no estaban del mismo bando. 

—¿Y que hay de Targon?—Por lo que escucho, ese hombre de cabello plata era un tirador, nada que Ahri o Poopy no pudieran retener sin problema, además de que tenían a Xayah y la chica nueva con ese mismo rol.

—Estuve buscando entre varios libros mágicos y encontré un libro que habla de un guardián del monte targon, uno que tiene conexión con la estrella prima—Explicó—Iremos a buscarlo, no podemos seguir luchando contra cada amenaza que aparezca simplemente sin saber nada de ellos, aunque, a decir verdad, dudo mucho que encontremos algo en ese viejo monte—Hablo con algo de resignación, muchas veces, junto con las chicas, habían estado de campamento en aquel lugar, pero no encontraron nada relevante.

—Ya veo…tal vez deba acompañarlas—Murmuro tomando el último pedazo de su pastel. Él había visto con sus propios ojos como se unían los mundos en la cima de la montaña. Tal vez, si lograba conseguir algo de información de Jhin, podrían estar mejor preparados para lo que estuviera por venir. Quizá, una manera de liberarse.

—Tal vez…—Ahri contestó igual de pensativa, pero un mensaje en su celular la hizo devolver su atención al momento—Tch—Se quejó nada más a leer.

—¿Qué sucede?—Rakan pregunto con un trozo de pastel a medio comer.

—Tu profesor, rechazo la fiesta y ya se marcho de la escuela—Informo y con tanta velocidad como llego, Rakan ya estaba de pie. Eso no era bueno.

Ambos se despidieron, Ahri se quedaría un momento mas en la cafetería, disimulando un poco su pequeña reunión, sin embargo, para Rakan la noticia era algo sumamente diferente, conocía el carácter de Jhin, y, aunque no le temía, era capaz de tomar represalias, estaba seguro de ello.

—¡Auch!—Al salir por la puerta con prisa, una chica de cabello morado se interpuso en su camino, cayendo al suelo en el acto.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Luego te lo compensare!—Dijo dándole una mano para levantarla y correr nada más al verla de pie. Tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar, para distraerse con su choque con una desconocida.

Sin embargo momentos antes, mientras él charlaba con su vieja camarada, Jhin ya había abandonado el colegio con anterioridad.

—¿Por qué esa cara tan larga?—Jhin, apenas abrió la puerta de su recinto, vislumbro la figura de guasón de Shaco, esperándolo sentado en uno de sus sofás negros, arruinando por completo el entorno de su sala.

—Largo de aquí—Invitó a que se marchara, no bastaba con que en la escuela le hubieran impuesto a una ayudante que no solicito, sino que también su subordinado empezaba tornarse rebelde.

—¿Y tu mascota?—Pregunto el bufón para rascar en la herida. A pesar de su apariencia y charlas desarticuladas podía ser bastante suspicaz—Ja-Ja, tal vez deberías enseñarle modales Khada—Arrojo la daga al ego de Jhin.

—Shaco…—Jhin abandono su forma humana, respirando el dulce aire que llenaban sus pulmones en su aspecto original, los cuatro brazos espectrales y la mascara dorada que solo dejaban ver uno de sus ojos mostrando una amenaza a punto de atacar—No aparezcas en mi presencia sin permiso—Advirtió una sola vez. 

—Como digas, como digas—Shaco se levantó y camino hacia el ventanal junto al gran piano de cola que dejaba ver el paisaje desde el sexto piso donde estaban ubicados, haciendo sonidos rechinantes al caminar sobre la duela—Pero creía que te interesaría saber que Tresh mando a su heraldo a investigarte—Hablo escuchando como alguien corría en el pasillo del otro lado de la puerta, desvaneciéndose cuando esta se abrió.

Rakan respiraba agitado, su carrera de la cafetería al sexto piso había sido larga, incluso pensó que llegaría con tiempo de sobra, pero Jhin ya se encontraba en medio de la sala, mirando la noche atreves del ventanal.

—Llegas tarde—Su aspecto de estrella obscura poco a poco cayo de su piel, como si una brisa de neblina resbalara para mostrar al impecable traje de profesor.

—Lo sé—Rakan tomo un poco de aire ¿Por qué estaba en su forma anterior?—pero debemos hablar—Jhin bufo al escucharlo, ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan insolente?—Las guardianas se encontraron con un enemigo—Empezó a decir sin darle la oportunidad a negarse, pero, en vez de tomarle desprevenido un aura de irritación lo rodeo.

—¿Las guardianas? Creí haberte dicho que te alejaras de ellas—Condenó bastante harto de la situación. No tenía tiempo para sus insolencias.

—Ellas se enfrentaron a él por tu culpa—Añadió—Ese hombre te estaba buscando Jhin—Y de un momento para otro todo empezaba a tener sentido, Tresh había enviado a un insolente en su contra. Shaco lo había confirmado, pero no lo enfrento directamente, no…eso no funcionaria, un heraldo contra él era absurdo, acabaría con él sin ningún esfuerzo. Tresh había hecho su propia investigación, claro, un recolector de almas tenía el conocimiento de varios mundos…el conocía a los protectores de ese mundo e intentaba enemistarlo con ellas—Se supone que Xayah ya no correría ningún peligro si cumplía nuestro trato—Reclamó.

—Tu solo me pediste su vida, es lo que te di—Le contesto solemne y sin miramientos—Si ella sigue en la pelea ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de eso?—Su mano desecho con un movimiento al aire. La guardiana vastaya era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento.

—Sí pones a Xayah en peligro no dudare en abandonarte—Rakan advirtió. Su deseo, el sacrificio de su relación, su voluntad, si nada de eso era suficiente, encontraría aquello que lo fuera.

—¿Abandonarme?—Jhin presiono sus labios, ¿Donde había escuchado eso antes?—jajaja…deberías tener mejores amenazas…—

—¿Crees que soy idiota?—Desabotono el saco de su uniforme, levantando una ceja de duda de parte de Jhin—Se que me mantienes contigo por algo, no se que es y tampoco me importa, pero si algo le llega a pasar por tu culpa…—El chico se había atrevido a amenazarlo una segunda ocasión, se estaba reponiendo demasiado rápido de su pesar.

—Oh Rakan…Empiezas a hartarme—Le dijo dándole espalda, caminando hacia su propia habitación.

—¡Espera! Debes decirme quien es el que te sigue—Rakan estuvo a punto de tomarle del brazo, justo como en la escuela, pero el hombre, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cambio su postura, esquivándole y sujetándole de vuelta con fuerza desmesurada.

—¡Cuanta palabrería! ¡Guardianas! ¡Xaya! ¡Una y otra vez hablando de lo mismo!—Le gritó presionando su brazo obligando a Rakan a tomarle de la muñeca para soltarse—¡Yo no estoy obligado a solucionar los problemas de una insolente criatura!—Rakan emitió un pequeño quejido cuando Jhin empezó a quemar parte de su brazo, pero no se detuvo.

—Dime quienes eran—A pesar del dolor, no guardó silencio, desafiándolo con el azul de su mirar.

—Criatura insolente—Jhin abandono su intento de intimidación, arrojando el brazo de Rakan con brusquedad, era demasiado terco, siempre lo fue…—Su principal esbirro es Varus, un traidor, un arrogante…—Dio su tan ansiada respuesta al muchacho, enfrentando el rojo sangre de sus ojos con los azules profundos de Rakan—cada una de las estrellas buscamos nuestra libertad, búscalo, elimínalo y tu querida guardiana estará a salvo de nuevo—Rakan llevo una mano a su brazo, aún con el fuego quemante rodeando su piel como si fuera un brazalete. 

Jhin se retiro, dándose cuenta de un hecho que no podía ignorar más. Si quería doblegar la voluntad de Rakan y tomar su magia para él primero debería destrozar esas agallas, aplastar su espíritu y acabar con todo aquello que le motivara a desafiarle, pero no como un vulgar asesino…no, eso era lo que caracterizaba a los otros corruptores y a él de nada le servía. Él construiría toda una obra en su honor…elevaría todo el amor que profesaba por su guardiana y en la cúspide de su romance…le mostraría la belleza del verdadero dolor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo


	5. Parte 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuevos personajes hacen su aparición, así como otros empieza tomar importancia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saben, me tarde un poco porque eh estado haciendo trabajos (peluches, comisiones y más), pero me siento satisfecha, de alguna manera siento que revive un poco esta ship, especialmente en twitter, eso me da mucho gusto.

Lo contemplaba en sus sueños. Su imagen y brillo reluciente, el cuerpo perfectamente cincelado, la sonrisa galante y su cabello de fuego eterno, todo en él era belleza, lo más cercano a la perfección que había visto en los eones de su vida como corruptor, pero como cada criatura que había conocido, tenía un defecto que no podía ignorar y ese era que actualmente semejante ser dedicaba su vida a servirle a alguien más.

—¡Oh, el hombre de la mascara ah llegado!—Una reverencia pintoresca, mezcla de burla y bienvenida sincera, de esa que solo aquellos que se conocen de mucho tiempo pueden compartir.

Jhin se encontraba en la sala real. El enorme templo cubierto por millones de constelaciones. Una mezcla azul egeo, vino y blanco puro, todo ese ambiente entre etéreo y majestuoso lleno de pilares gigantes y mármol craquelado que adornaba la corte de la reina.

—Y el bufón de la corte ya esta aquí—Jhin contestó al hombre que se inclinaba delante suyo, buscando de reojo a su compañera aparentemente ausente.

—No, Shaco no ah llegado aún—Una sonrisa que ilumino por completo el entorno de la sala vacía. Él amanecer, como siempre, llegando al inicio de las reuniones, adornando su triste y aburrida reunión con sus luces de vida—Escuche que destruiste un planeta, de nuevo…—El hombre comentó, empezando a caminar a su lado para no perder el hilo de su cotidiana conversación. 

—Era un entorno que necesitaba renacer—Apenas contestó, no tenia demasiado interés en su propia labor. La reina ordenaba acabar con el caos que amenazaba la paz de los diferentes mundos en el universo y los corruptores obedecían, nada menos, nada más…

—Luces aburrido—Poco a poco, y con el pasar de siglos de convivencia, las cortas reuniones y escasa conversación se acumulaban.

—Hablas demasiado “Encantador”—A Jhin realmente nunca le importo que los demás hablaran, nunca les presto atención, le bastaba con cumplir sus tareas de destrucción y apreciar la belleza de su propio trabajo ignorando a cualquiera que intentara acompañarle, sin embargo, con él era diferente, lo incitaba a contestar, a mostrar su arte y para su mala suerte, a ser parte de sus pensamientos.

—Ya te dije que me hables por mi nombre—Otra vez le sonrió, como si intentara hechizarlo con sus caninos afilados y el blanco brillante de sus dientes—Aunque tampoco me molesta que llames encantador—Dijo bajando ligeramente su cabeza hacia el frente, mucho más humilde…entrañable…

—Guarda silencio—Pidió mientras pasaba una mano por su cabeza, intentando apagar el ruido que provocaba en su interior. Le molestaba tanto verlo de esa manera. Insistiendo en acercársele, en conocerlo, coqueteándole como si fuera cualquiera de su compañeros de la corte para llamar su atención, realmente odiaba todo aquello, especialmente porque estaba funcionando.

—Vamos, llámame por mi nombre—Repitió con afición en esa voz, mezcla de carisma juvenil y sensualidad adulta, derribando por completo el primer muro que los separaba.

—Silencio…Rakan—Jhin murmuró, dándose cuenta que a pesar de su condición casi omnipotente, un ser inferior a él podía provocarle emoción. Algo que no paso desapercibido para el representante del sol.

—¿Entonces ya somos amigos?—Rakan movió sus labios al notar el ojo rojo brillante sobre si, victorioso por al fin conseguir la atención que le hacía falta en aquella corte. Ladeando su rostro al ver como las manos de Jhin se acercaba a él. Como si intentara regalarle una caricia. 

—¡Rakan!—La voz imperiosa de su compañera inundo la sala y tan efectivo como un sirviente, el ave dorada se alejo de un salto hacía su amada, abandonando el efímero toque del corruptor.

—Xayah, llegaste pronto—Un beso en la mejilla de la chica fue su bienvenida, quien no cambio su expresión amenazante si siquiera por el detalle cariñoso.

—¡¿Qué estabas haciendo?!—Ella preguntó con fuerza, las dagas emplumadas en su mano se habían desplegado sin si quiera dar un aviso.

—¡Nada! ¿Por qué?—Rakan lucia totalmente extrañado, pero la mirada de ella ni siquiera lo contemplaba, permanecía fija al frente, con un aura mucho más preocupada que enfadada.

—Silencio Rakan—Ella murmuró sin guardar sus armas, avanzado un paso más y cubriendo con su ala la vista de su amante—No te preguntare otra vez demonio—Ella exigió de nuevo y solo en ese momento, Rakan noto las dimensiones de su anterior compañero de charla, sus manos azules repletas de estrellas y fuego perpetuo llenaban la estancia. Las manos que habían intentado tocarle lo distrajeron por completo de su otro par de brazos espectrales, mismos que llenaban la estancia y los rodeaban como si fueran simples muñecos en sus manos.

—Xayah…—La risa pretenciosa del corruptor salió junto con un suspiro, desvaneciendo lo que parecio ser una expresión extravagante —¿Qué es lo que hago?—Preguntó más divertido de lo que en realidad lucia—Solo imagino millones de posibilidades celestial, solo eso…—Contestó enfocándose en la mirada sorprendida del alba-

—¡Jhin!—Rakan nuevamente le llamaba, pero esta vez no era el chico envuelto en fuego y carisma que tanto se había esforzado por llamar su atención, sino el vastaya portador de una chispa estelar—Iré con las guardianas a resolver tu problema—Apunto el chico al hombre que yacía dormido en el sofá. ¿Cuanto tiempo permaneció allí?.

—Haz lo que quieras—Jhin contesto poniendo una mano en su rostro mientras se enderezaba del sillón. Se había quedado dormido después de tocar varias sonatas en el piano. Su cuerpo humano era una molestia.

—Eso haré—Murmuró de mala gana el chico pasando detrás del sillón hacia la salida, aún estaba resentido por el trato de la noche anterior, ni siquiera pudo terminar de curarla a pesar de sus intentos. 

La puerta se azoto nada más al terminar las palabras. Jhin exhalo, tratando de meditar los sucesos. Aquel chico empezaba a sentir el peso del cautiverio, tenerlo encerrado, bajo sus ordenes y “caprichos” por fin estaba reclamando su pago, tornándolo mucho menos cautivador de lo que se supone debería sería.   
Tendría que cambiar su estrategia para poder capturarlo y para eso necesitaría un par de actores extra…

Mientras tanto, en el pequeño auditorio que funcionaba como sala de reuniones de los jefes de clase, una chica se apresuraba a teclear la pantalla de su celular, recibiendo una contestación casi inmediata. 

—¡Ey! Syndra, te ves alegre—Ezreal avanzaba hacia ella cargando una caja llena de decoraciones para el festival de fin de primavera, ese que daba inicio a las vacaciones de verano y era esperado por cada alumno.

—Sí, creo que lo estoy—Afirmo presionando la pantalla contra su pecho con una expresión que derrochaba alivio.

—¿Y a que se debe?—El chico la miraba solamente de reojo, no era usual verla tan sonriente a menos de que se tratara de una batalla. 

—Metete en tus asuntos Ez—Sin perder su indescifrable mueca dio un salto de la plataforma elevada que servía de escenario, abandonando la sala sin esperar ni un poco.

—¡Espera! ¿Ya te vas? ¿No me ibas a ayudar?—Ezreal pregunto aproximándose a ella, pero solo escucho una carcajada de su parte. Ni siquiera sabía que hacía en el comité del festival sino pensaba hacer nada de todas formas.

—Hoy no Ez…hoy tengo una cita importante…—Syndra hablo para si misma.

En un principio estaba preocupada por toda la situación. Al terminar su batalla, la gran prueba final de sus misiones, la estrella prima debió haberse presentado ante todas las guardianas, ante ella al menos. Sin embargo, un tropiezo tras otro llevaron a una caída en picada, su enemiga había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, como una burbuja explotando en el viento. Xaya y Rakan, quienes debieron estar muertos desde la corrupción de la Zoe, se empeñaban en regresar a una vida que ya no les pertenecía. Y, como cereza del pastel, nuevos entes se infiltraban en su realidad terminando de arruinar por completo cualquier plan que hubiera tenido, pero… ¿Adaptarse o morir, no era así el dicho?

—Llegas temprano—El recibimiento salió mucho más enérgico de lo que pensó que sería. Rakan la esperaba en una de las azoteas más pequeñas y tranquilas de toda la escuela.

—Te tomaste tu tiempo—El cabello amatista de Syndra se ondeo entre sus dedos con una gracia poco usual—¿Por qué no Ahri? Ella parece obsesionada contigo últimamente—Fue una provocación calculada que sabía no obtendría respuesta. Ambos, a su pesar, tenían una conexión más allá del compañerismo en su equipo de guardianes.

—Wow, tu si que te ves malvada por donde sea que te mire…no sé como Zoe no te recluto antes—Sonrió Rakan acercándose a ella y mostrándole el prendedor que Jhin le había entregado en el monte Targón. Al verlo, Syndra engrandeció sus pupilas, gratamente sorprendida por el objeto mágico.

—Tan pocas personas que puedan crear objetos de este valor—Dijo ella sin tocarlo, lo reconocía, un artefacto que aumentaba tu magia y resistencia—Aunque ese objeto a mi no me sirve y tampoco me interesa entrar en tu cruzada—Desprecio haciendo un gesto con su mano para que Rakan alejara el objeto de ella. Reconocía bien su utilidad, lamentablemente, solo podía ser ocupado por un dúo y ella trabaja sola. 

—Se que has estado buscando a Zoe—Syndra, esta vez frunció el seño. De entre todos los guardianes, como es que el más ingenuo guardaba una información como esa—Nunca confíes en un traicionero—Contestó antes de que siquiera pudiera formular su pregunta.

—La pequeña niña te hablo de nuestros planes…que sorpresa—Bufo cansina. Sobrepasando la sorpresa inicial, se reprocho el no haber tomado en cuenta las habilidades del chico, a pesar de su indiferencia a todo lo que no fuera “Xayah” y su habitual actitud de idiota, Rakan podía ser eficiente en las misiones que le encomendaban—¿Xayah te pidió que la espiaras?—Él solo levanto los hombros y manos, dejando que Syndra interpretara su respuesta como mejor le pareciera. No le interesaba recordad misiones del pasado. 

—Entonces, ¿Me ayudaras? ¿O necesito contarle a Ahri de tus reuniones con mi exjefa?—Pregunto sonriente, extendiendo una mano hacia ella para sellar el trato.

—“Encantador”—Syndra giro su mirada, pero tomo la mano de Rakan.

—¡Lo soy!—Presumió, haciendo que la chica lo soltara de un manotazo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Quién es el problema? ¿Tu profesor?—Esta vez, la sonrisa se desvaneció por unos segundos, ciertamente Jhin era bastante problemático, pero él no era su enemigo.

—Se llama Varus—Contestó—el tipo que ataco a las guardianas en el parque—Explicó haciendo que ella levanto una ceja, confundida. ¿No se supone que estaba siendo retenido por el profesor de arte? ¿Por qué no hacerlo a él el objetivo?—No le daré la oportunidad de lanzar una sola flecha en su contra…—Rakan hablo más para si mismo que para su nueva aliada. 

Sea lo que sea que tenía planeado Jhin, lo involucrara o no, no le importaba en lo más mínimo, su único objetivo era cumplir su palabra y mantener a salvo a Xayah, y si para eso debía terminar con la vida de nuevos enemigos, es lo que haría, un poco de sangre en sus manos era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento.

A su vez, en el tiempo en que Syndra y Rakan formaban su nuevo equipo. Otra reunión se llevaba a cabo en una de las cimas del monte Targon. Con la manos cruzadas en su espalda como si se tratara de un soldado, Varus, el arquero la estrella obscura, permanecía de pie frente a dos de los principales representantes de su causa. 

—¿Qué es lo que has averiguado heraldo mío?—La voz rasposa y vibrante de Thresh interrogo agonizante al hombre delante suyo.

—Él se oculta mi señor, usa a las…“protectoras” de este mundo para distraer a sus cazadores—Hablo Varus con un deje de sorna e incredulidad en su última palabra.

—¿Protectoras?—Karma, aún con los ojos cerrados y con una casi eterna postura de loto preguntó por los elegidos de aquel universo. 

—Usan magia proveniente del monte Targon, observe a la mayoría reunidas en un solo punto, ellas tienen conocimiento del demonio dorado, lo llaman “profesor Khada”—Contestó sin moverse de su posición.

—¿Magia de que tipo? ¿Magia celestial?—Pregunto nuevamente la mujer, esta vez mucho más intrigada.

—Es similar—Contestó solemne. Hacia tiempo que servía a la estrella obscura, siendo comandado por el amo de la linterna de luz negra.

—El sigue buscando acabar con todos nosotros…—Karma abrió sus ojos y extendió su mano a una de las grietas del monte cubierto de estrellas, descubriendo un par de criaturas cristalizada que parecían descansar en un sueño profundo.

—¿Liberara a una de sus bestias?—Varus, quien se mantenía impávido ante sus palabras, esta vez dio un paso hacia atrás y acerco su mano al arco rojizo en su espalda. Karma tenía sus propios heraldos, criaturas poco benevolentes que se guiaban por el hambre y el deseo de destrucción.

—¡Alto!—Thresh ordenó, deteniendo a Karma y mirando al pie del puente que unía a ambos universos tres figuras que se presentaban ante ellos. 

—Que curioso, es justo lo que yo iba a decir—La voz apacible uno de los recién llegados fue lo suficiente para que las flechas de Varus empezaran a dispararse en su contra, sin embargo, cada flecha fue retenida por un escudo dorado que detuvo el impacto como si no fuera nada—Diana…hazme el favor de llevar a este hombre a la salida—Repitió el sujeto mientras la conexión entre las estrellas obscuras y la punta del monte Targon se desvanecía, dejando a Varus a la merced del ataque de una luna menguante afilada.

—No tengo tiempo de lidiar con ustedes—Dijo lanzándose por uno de los acantilados en la orilla, escapando de las tres figuras recién llegadas.

—¿Debo seguirlo?—Preguntó la mujer de cabello plateado bajando su arma y mirando el punto donde el hombre se había lanzado.

—No, pronto tendremos visitas y debemos prepararnos para recibirlas—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si alguien tiene fics que me recomienden de ellos quisiera leerlos :D gracias!


End file.
